


Breakfast in Bed

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve plans a special treat for Danny on Christmas morning.<br/>Follow-up to “Of Cookies and Kisses” and “Coffee & Donuts.”<br/>(Just a little light fluffy holiday love....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Steve woke first, and before he opened his eyes, he was smiling. His stomach churned with excitement, and he had to hold himself still so he didn’t wake Danny. _God, Danny. Finally. In his bed._ He smiled so hugely at that, and couldn’t resist turning on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, and just _savori_ _ng_. He knew he looked predatory, territorial... Danny had teased him about it already, and he knew it wouldn’t fade any time soon, heck, if ever. He was just _giddy_. And today, he vowed, was going to be just perfect. He’d planned the special coffee cake to be delivered in time for Christmas morning, even before he’d won Danny to his bed, but now it was even more fitting. He could serve Danny the orange-flavored Williams family holiday tradition in bed, and that was all the sweeter. Well, to him.

After the success (um, kiss-garnering abilities) of the Great Cookie Incident, Steve had been anxious to repeat the experiment, and had asked Danny’s mom if there were any other New Jersey bakery goodies Danny loved and might be missing especially at this time of year.

“Oh, the coffee cake!” She’d replied immediately. “Danny loves that coffee cake Christmas morning.” She'd sighed, and Steve had known she was regretting that Danny wouldn’t be home as much as Danny was.

“What’s special about it?” He’d asked, wanting to know as much as he could about Danny’s family traditions, well, especially those about sweets, which Steve thought might get him some more kisses from Danny.... Uh, rather, might make Danny feel less bereft at being stuck in Hawaii over the holidays.

“Nothing, really,” she’d mused. “It’s just an orange coffee cake... but we’ve always had it for breakfast on Christmas morning, while we open presents, and it’s just part of it, you know?” She had sounded so sentimental, and Steve saw where Danny got it from. He'd smiled fondly. “So, I’ll send you one to arrive Christmas eve,” she’d said, shaking herself out of the memories. “Where should I send it, baby doll? Your place?” She'd been hinting, trying to get at where Danny might be Christmas morning. _I can always dream_ , Steve had thought, which, frankly he did. Frequently.

“Yeah, that’s probably best,” he’d replied. “Danny would smell it if it was at the office.”

They'd laughed, and chatted a while longer, and then hung up.

Steve smiled at the memory. Danny hadn’t told her yet, he knew. They planned to call today. But he somehow imagined she wouldn’t be the least surprised.

Sighing at the beautiful sight that was a sleeping Daniel Williams, Steve reached over to brush a strand of hair back from Danny’s face. He loved when Danny’s hair was soft, loose like this, rather than slicked so firmly back. Danny smiled slightly in his sleep at the touch, and Steve's breath hitched at the sight. He was never going to get used to this, he thought, delightedly.

He was loathe to leave the bed, but he wanted the morning to be just perfect, so he very carefully got up, pulled on a pair of sweats, and padded softly down stairs to make coffee and open the coffee cake.

He turned the tree lights on, and smiled happily, thinking Christmas was more magical with Danny in his house... it made it a  _home_ , and that was so much sweeter. Sighing softly, he headed toward the kitchen. He’d hidden the coffee cake in a cupboard, so after he set the water boiling, he got it out and opened it. The smell, he had to admit, was lovely, and he could see how it would be, for Danny—who was so sensitive to smell memories, especially food ones—a key part of the Christmas morning tradition. He cut two large slices, put them on plates on a tray, and waited for the water. After putting the coffee grounds in the French press, he grabbed two mugs and added them to the tray. When the coffee was ready, he carried the whole thing upstairs.

Danny had just awoken, and Steve smiled, because he knew it had been the smell of the coffee that had done it. “Hey babe,” he whispered, sleepily. “Merry Christmas.”

Steve set the tray on the dresser and slid into bed next to Danny. “’Morning,” he smiled, and kissed Danny.

“What’s on the tray?” Danny asked, and Steve laughed inwardly. He should have known that Danny would be drawn by the presence of sweets, even if he didn’t recognize what it was yet.

“Just a little breakfast in bed,” Steve replied, and got up to hand Danny his mug of coffee.

“Mmmmm,” Danny replied. “I could get used to this.”

“I certainly hope so,” Steve smirked.

“What do I smell?” Danny asked, sitting up a bit more. And Steve held back a grin.

“Just some coffee cake,” he replied. “Want some?”

Danny smiled a bit sadly at that, and set his cup down on the bedside table. “Sure, babe,” he said, and Steve knew what he was thinking of.

Steve handed Danny a plate, and sat back to watch.

“Aren’t you having any?” Danny asked.

Steve just smiled, waiting for it to sink in.... And there it was.

Danny’s head tilted, and an awed expression spread across his face. He looked at Steve suspiciously, then down at the cake. “Is this?” He gasped. “Oh my God, Steven.” He shook his head in amazement, then took a bite. He groaned and took another. “Oh, my holy goodness,” he mumbled around a mouthful. “’C’mere,” he whispered, putting his plate down next to his coffee. “Come here, you gorgeous beast.”

Steve laughed and crawled over to Danny, who pulled him back into a sweet, orange flavored kiss, and Steve decided right then and there that this would be his new favorite Christmas tradition.

 


End file.
